Plan C
by S. E. Mercury
Summary: Giorno and Trish's wedding isn't going as planned, so they use a different plan. (A GioTrish version of the Jim/Pam wedding from The Office (US).)


**A/N:** My dear friend Auralime loves this ship and on her blog wrote a really nice story about them with the Niles/Daphne scene from Frasier, and it inspired me to write a GioTrish version of my very favorite scene in The Office, which she has recently started watching. I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

"Hey, can you come here, please?"

Giorno chuckled, hoping to ease the tension he heard on the other end of the phone. "Is that allowed? I thought we weren't supposed to see each other before the wedding."

"No," Trish's voice said, "no it's not. But I'm allowing it. Please, just come here."

"I will," he replied, a sinking feeling appearing in his stomach at the tone of her voice.

There weren't many rooms in the church, and Giorno was vaguely aware of where Trish and her bridesmaids were getting ready, but he was surprised to see her sitting all alone in the tiny choir practice room.

"Hey," she said tearfully from her seat on the piano bench.

Giorno paused, awestruck at the sight of Trish in her dress. "Wow," he breathed, "you look—"

"Terrible," Trish said, completing his sentence.

"So beautiful," he finished, feeling a lump form in his throat. At the sight of fresh tears falling down Trish's cheeks, Giorno pulled up a chair next to her and held her hand. "Hey…"

"My veil tore," she said, voice cracking as she held up the torn fabric. "I knew when we were getting married on such short notice and with such tight of a budget because of our jobs that not everything was going to turn out the way I had dreamed since I was a little girl."

Giorno squeezed her hand as he looked into her eyes, leaning in closer to her. "Trish you look better than I ever could have dreamed of. You're so pretty."

She held his gaze for a moment before looking down and sighing. "Thank you," she whispered, crestfallen.

"And who cares?" Giorno said, pulling her hand close and giving her fingers the gentlest of kisses. "It's just a veil. It's not going to make or break anything."

Trish clenched the fabric in her other hand. "No, this veil was one of the few things I had control over! And now I…!"

While she was speaking, Giorno grabbed the scissors that were on top of the piano. In one swift motion, he snipped off the bottom half of his tie. "There," he said. "Now we're even."

Trish covered her mouth with her hand, tears welling up in her eyes. She smiled at him, blinking back tears, before pulling Giorno closer to her for a kiss. Trish rested her forehead against his. "Everyone's driving me crazy," she whispered. "My dad won't stop freaking out over my mom's new boyfriend. We had to do last minute seating arrangements for the reception after that fight at the rehearsal. People kept on giving us backhanded compliments during the toasts…"

"That would be my family's fault."

She sighed, bringing both Giorno's hands into her lap. "This is supposed to be our wedding day. Why did we invite so many people?" she said with a small laugh.

"What if I told you I had two tickets to that boat tour ten minutes from here and that the captain was a certified justice of the peace?" he asked.

Trish's eyes widened before she smiled and said, "Then I'd ask you what we were still doing here."

Hand in hand, the two of them ran out of the back of the building to avoid their guests, absolutely beaming as they did so. Giorno hailed a cab, and they got in after he quickly patted his pockets for the rings and tickets.

Giorno and Trish boarded the boat along with a crowd of people, only drawing minor attention from their wedding outfits. Hand firmly around her waist, they gazed out at the water burning a bright orange as the sun set.

At the midway point of the tour, Giorno knocked on the captain's cabin door, asking if he could marry the two of them.

Back at the church, they hoped no one would notice too much that rings were already on their fingers.

"Where have you been?" Narancia asked, eyes lighting up with relief when he spotted them walking up the steps of the church.

"Just taking a walk to calm the nerves," Giorno said, waving his hand.

"For an hour?" Fugo chimed in, furrowed brows clearly showing his displeasure.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here. Mista's been trying to keep people entertained, and well…" Narancia trailed off, looking down the aisle at their friend standing at the pulpit, clearly in the middle of some sort of routine.

"I thought I told him no guns," Trish said, less with alarm and more with resolved defeat.

Giorno kissed Trish's forehead before walking up the aisle to his spot while everyone else scrambled to get the bridal party in order. As he did so, he made a point to avoid eye contact with his father and Trish's, however in doing so meant he overheard another conversation.

"Ugh, I guess I owe you money after all," he overheard his mother telling Bruno loudly as she turned around to face him. "I'll get back to you on that."

Bruno turned to Abbacchio with a very bewildered expression. "I wasn't actually betting, I just firmly believed they would come back," he whispered.

Giorno shook his head smile still upon his face as he stood waiting for the organ to begin playing, looking forward to saying his vows for the second time that day.

Later that night, the two of them lay in their hotel bed snuggled up against one another.

"That was exhausting," Trish whispered into Giorno's shoulder. "Is it bad if I say I'm glad it's over?"

Giorno couldn't help but smile. "Not if I say I agree with you."

Trish let out a sigh of happiness, pulling him closer to her. "I'm so glad you had those tickets." She rested in silence for a moment before lifting her head and asking, "When did you buy those tickets?"

"As soon as I looked at the guest list," he replied. "From what you had said about your family and what I know about my family and our friends, I figured a backup was in order."

Trish giggled at that. "I'm glad you had a plan B."

"Oh, the boat wasn't plan B," he said, looking at her.

With a confused expression, she asked, "What was it then?"

"The boat was plan C," Giorno clarified. "The church wedding was plan B."

"What was plan A, then?" Trish asked.

"Marrying you a long time ago," Giorno said, planting a kiss on her temple. "Pretty much when we first met."


End file.
